The program in applied and basic cognition is distinguished by: (1) a commitment to research on basic processes associated with and that extend to applied issues; (2) a broad, integrative approach to research on cognition beginning at development from infancy; (3) extensive inter-area and interdisciplinary research collaboration by faculty and trainees; and (4) an emphasis on appropriate and rigorous methodology. Research loci of the training grant include discourse comprehension, language processing, attention and perception, memory, quantitative reasoning and problem solving, and early sensorimotor development and its relationship to cognition. Included within these foci are the implications for such applied issues as reading and reading assessment, television viewing, mathematics and science learning, and the consequences of evolving technologies on human performance. The 4 predoctoral trainees will be selected each year from among the graduate students of Division II of the Department of Psychology. These students will typically be in years 2-4 of their training. All students receive a broad exposure to cognition and the methodologies of Experimental Psychology and Cognitive Science. However, they concentrate in either the Cognitive or Developmental Psychology areas. The traineeships are designed to support students in pursuing interests in basic and applied research free of the burden of duties typically associated with other teaching or research assistantships. The 4 postdoctoral trainees are selected from among a national pool of applicants on the basis of interests, prior training, accomplishments, and recommendations. Postdoctoral trainees are selected who can best benefit from the interdisciplinary collaborative research experiences offered by the program.